


A Domino Effect

by Kagemihari (Lir_Soracia)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bits of fluff, Exhibitionism, Humor, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, Some OOC, Swearing, and a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: A domino tournament at Yuugi's house, and a makeout session that gets out of hand, with some interesting results...
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a PWP, my first ever smut, with only the barest nod to characterization and plot devices, most of which are somewhat cliched--i.e, assuming Kaiba goes to school with everyone else, the Yamis have their own bodies, etc. In other words, it's pure smut and that which facilitates it, and very little else. ^^ Very standard fanon pairings and characterizations are evident as well--main pairings being Bakura/Ryou and Yami/Yuugi, also Honda/Otogi, and hints of Kaiba/Jou, although the latter two pairings don't get much development in this chapter...

  
//...// indicates yami to hikari **  
** /..../ indicates hikari to yami **  
** ==== indicates POV/scene switch, mostly, although there are minor changes without notice  
**  
  
** **Chapter 1: The Domino Champion of Domino City** **  
** **==============**  
Yami no Yuugi was getting annoyed. It was raining outside, pouring really, which had put him in a bad mood to begin with. The pharaoh hated being stuck inside, especially when the day was that dark-it was too reminiscent of being trapped in that damn puzzle. Now though, Bakura was getting on his last nerve. Damn tomb raider.  
  
It was Friday afternoon, and most of the gang had ended up at Yuugi's after school. The rain had canceled any outdoor plans they had had, and Yuugi had suggested coming over to do something inside. Naturally, there were a limited number of possible activities, most of which at least one person strongly objected to. As they prepared to leave the school, they'd had an animated conversation on the subject, trying to find something they could all agree on. Kaiba had been nearby, watching silently as they discussed it. He had been, if not exactly nice, at least not openly hostile to Yuugi and his friends in recent weeks. Yuugi, ever ready to be friendly, had seen him there and invited Kaiba to join them.  
  
To Yuugi's own surprise, and expressed shock on the part of several of the others, Kaiba had agreed. He had hesitated slightly at first, and given Jounouchi a look that Yami wasn't sure how to interpret. He thought it was probably due to the fact that Jou and Kaiba generally only had to be in the same vicinity for a short period of time before the insults, counterinsults, and threats passed between them turned into an actual fight. But then Kaiba had shrugged slightly, as if to say, what the hell, and had nodded his acceptance of the invitation.  
  
And so the rainy day had turned into a domino tournament. Yuugi had recently become interested in the game, and since he had discovered that their city was named after it, and he thought it great fun to point out that they were playing dominoes, in Domino City. That should make them all natural experts at it, he said. Yami didn't know about that, but he wasn't about to argue....the game _was_ kind of fun, and Yuugi was impossibly cute and sexy when he was enjoying himself. No one else had any objections, although they had had to spend some time teaching Ryou and Bakura how to play.  
  
They were now in the middle of a tournament, a series of two on two and one on one games ending in one final winner being declared the champion. This round was semifinals, Kaiba playing against Yuugi and Honda playing Otogi. Yami had gotten out early on, because he had played against Yuugi in the first round and been so distracted by his opponent that he couldn't concentrate on the game. Yuugi had done it on purpose, he thought, but with such an innocent demeanor that he couldn't be sure. He could rarely tell when Yuugi was teasing on purpose, or just unconsciously being sexy as hell.  
  
Everyone who was not playing at the moment was watching; except Ryou and Bakura. Ever since the two of them had finally gotten together, they had been shamelessly making out at every oppurtunity, regardless of time, place or present company.  
  
It was driving Yami crazy. Did the tomb robber have no decency? It wasn't that he minded the two of them being together-he had more or less gotten over his dislike of Bakura, but they were never going to be friends. It was just highly irritating to watch them. . . _do_ that right out in front of everybody. Mostly, because he was afraid to try it himself.  
  
Yuugi would probably have a heart attack if he kissed him in public. Everybody knew they were together, but they had confined themselves to affectionate glances and joined hands in front of the others. Yuugi would try anything once, in private, but he was reserved and a little shy about showing affection when his friends were around.  
  
Yami didn't mind it, usually...keeping their relationship private somehow made it feel special, something which only the two of them could share. But there were times he could wish his light was little more...adventurous. He glowered enviously at the white-headed pair. He was already hard from Yuugi's antics earlier, and since he wasn't playing and had no sufficient distraction from the two of them other than Yuugi himself, there wasn't much chance of that going away. He shifted uncomfortably, wishing for once that his leather pants weren't so tight, and that Ryou and Bakura weren't so enthusiastic with their public displays. They weren't helping his problem at all.  
  
"Ha, good move, Kaiba!" Jounouchi crowed, interrupting Yami's thoughts. Yami shot him a startled glance. Whose side was he on, anyway? Then Jou gave Yuugi a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Yuugi, but it _was_ a good move."  
  
Yuugi shrugged and smiled slightly, nodding in rueful agreement. He studied Jou oddly for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Thank you," Kaiba answered without looking up, but his voice held none of sneer it usually did when he spoke to Jounouchi. Yami just stared. What the hell? This day just kept getting weirder. Jounouchi and Kaiba were getting along--not only not fighting, but actually being civil and even complimentary to one another. If he didn't know better....no, that wasn't possible.  
  
He sighed, wishing Kaiba would hurry up and beat Yuugi so he could drag him out to another room--or better yet, upstairs--and kiss him senseless before he went completely insane.  
  
=============  
  
Ryou and Bakura, of course, hadn't noticed a thing. 'Making out' was beginning to be a ridiculous understatement. They were half sitting, half lying on the couch, openly groping one another, and Ryou had lost his shirt a long time ago. Bakura made a slow, lazy circle around one of his nipples with his tongue, and Ryou arched toward him, moaning. He twisted his fingers in Bakura's hair, hanging on as if he thought the world might fall out from under him.  
  
Bakura's tongue moved lower, dipping tantalizingly into his navel, then tracing back up his side to attend his other nipple. His attentions roamed ever lower, licking and nipping and teasing until Ryou was panting and squirming, all the while massaging his cock through the rough fabric of the jeans Ryou wore.  
  
Shortly Bakura grew impatient with the hindrance of the jeans, and growled as he jerked at the button and the zipper. His mouth moved down again, finding that sensitive spot on Ryou's hipbone and nipping it with his teeth. Ryou let out a soft, keening cry, and Bakura chuckled deep in his throat before he moved forward, his body covering Ryou's as he leaned down to press open mouthed kisses to the side of his light's neck. He shifted lazily, sucking gently at the tender spot, and settled himself so he was lying between Ryou's legs. He began rocking his hips gently, not enough for satisfactory friction, but merely teasing his already aroused light. He loved teasing Ryou, who would melt into wanton hunger with very little provocation; it was sexy as hell.  
  
Ryou moaned aloud now, a hazy cloud of pleasure muddying his thoughts, leaving him aware of nothing but the wet trail of fire Bakura's tongue was making, the weight of his lover pinning him to the cushions beneath, and increasingly painful hardness between his legs as Bakura continued his rocking motions. A growing ache inside of him made him toss restlessly, a nameless void becoming ever greater, taking on a sharp edge of desperation. He needed...needed...he couldn't think. Bakura was driving him crazy.  
  
_/'Kura, please!/_ He wasn't sure what he wanted just then, couldn't think straight enough for that--only that he needed it badly, and now! He bucked his hips forcefully, causing their erections to grind together through the jeans they both wore, the contact making him shudder with an appreciative hiss.  
_  
_ _//What are you asking for, hikari?//_ Bakura's voice was a low, sexy purr in his mind as he continued to thrust against him, harder now in a deceptively controlled, deliberate rhythm. The voice made shivers run up and down Ryou's body, and he gasped, overloaded with sensations of need.  
  
_/I don't--know...do something! I need--ahh....I need you.../_ Even Ryou's thoughts were incoherent and disjointed, and Bakura was smugly pleased with the effect of his ministrations. The noises Ryou was making, the desperate flutter in his thoughts, and the friction between them were making his blood sizzle.  
  
_//You know where we are, right? Do you remember, we're at Yuugi's house...we can't do_ **_that_** _here....//_ Bakura's mental voice was both regretful and wickedly suggestive; his throbbing groin insisted that polite decency didn't really matter right now, did it?  
  
_/I don't CARE!!/_ Ryou's mental shout echoed his own thoughts, and his hands pushed at Bakura's clothing, fumbling with the buttons, trying to get closer, to touch, skin to skin, to tease the way he was being teased. His mind was swamped with a flood of agonizing desire, and he was way beyond having any ability to register the existence of anyone other than himself and his sexy tormentor. _/Please, please...god, please...'Kuraaaa!/  
_  
Bakura would have grinned, the sly grin of a hunter who has his prey caught fast in a trap, if his mouth hadn't been busy again at Ryou's chest. His hand slid inside Ryou's briefs to caress him, grasping and stroking firmly as he simultaneously bit down on a nipple. Ryou bucked, and _hollered,_ both mentally and aloud -- a wordless cry of elation, hunger and extreme frustration.  
_  
_ _=============_  
  
Everyone else jerked, startled, at Ryou's yell and looked over at the two of them; except Yami, who had been watching with increasing disgust and annoyance and was not at all surprised. Four pairs of eyes widened in shock as they realized that the make-out session was getting rapidly out of hand. Otogi then looked faintly amused, and after his inital look of slight surprise, Kaiba's face was as expressionless as ever. The others were a little more expressive.  
  
"What are you guys _doing_ ?" Jounouchi exclaimed in amazement, and Honda murmured in stunned agreement.  
  
Which Yami thought, privately, was an extremely dumb question. He resisted the urge to snap, _What does it look like, idiot? They're practically fucking right there on the couch..._ Instead he raised his voice and said pointedly, "Would you two like to go get a room somewhere? Go use Yuugi's and my room, for Ra's sake; it's right up the stairs." Belatedly he wondered if Yuugi would mind. _//Is that alright with you, aibou?//  
_  
Yuugi didn't answer immediately. / _Uh, yeah...sure..._ / Yami could sense the shock in his shorter light--shock, and something else. He frowned slightly, puzzling over it.  
  
=============  
  
Yami's voice barely filtered through the haze of desire surrounding the two lovers, but after a moment Bakura realized they were being addressed. He lifted his head, slowly focusing on the irate pharaoh, and raised a lazy eyebrow. He was annoyed to be interrupted, and the commanding tone of voice Yami had used had gotten under his skin.  
  
Suddenly his hesitation and regret vanished--he didn't care where he was or who was watching, or what any of them might think. He just wanted to rub it in to the high and mighty pharaoh that he, the lowly tomb robber, had everything _he_ needed and wanted all wrapped up here, in this sexy, slender imp with white-blonde hair. An imp that was even now writhing and begging under his touch for something only Bakura could give him, and by Ra, he was going to get it! Decency be damned.  
  
"We're fine...thanks. If it bothers you--you can leave," he said, coolly absentminded as he returned his attention to the squirming Ryou. Ryou's eager, and slightly smug, approval of his response to Yami shimmered through their bond, and Bakura grinned ferally as he returned to focusing on the really important things in life: sex, and Ryou. Not necessarily in that order, although it would have been hard to say at the moment.  
  
Ryou's busy fingers had manged to get Bakura's fly undone while he was considering Yami's words, and were now stroking and rubbing his fierce erection. His breathing quickened, growing ragged at the brushes of the long slim fingers, and his voice was low and husky as he finished saying to Yami, "I can't--ahh....wait that long--" He was cut off with an involuntary groan as Ryou succeeded in wrapping a hand around his hard shaft, and began feathering his thumb up and down and around the head of it, smearing the drops of precum around in a sensual manner. Bakura threw his head back and closed his eyes, reveling for a moment in the sensations Ryou's talented fingers produced, sending pleasant little shocks like silver lightning coursing through his veins.  
  
// _Hikari, you are a fucking angel_ ,// he murmured, in a rather contradictory fashion, and Ryou smirked. Time to stop this, before those clever fingers did their work _too_ well....grabbing the slim wrists he gently tugged Ryou's hands out of his pants, and directed them hastily toward less dangerous ground. Then he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Ryou's jeans and dragged them down with his briefs, growling, and shucked them to one side, not really caring where they landed.  
  
At this Yami's voice intruded again, louder and stern this time. "Listen, thief, you can _not_ give Ryou a blow job all over Grandpa's couch!" After all, _he'd_ certainly never been able to do such a thing, and he wasn't about to let a no-name thief, a tomb robber, and a former enemy have the honor of christening that comfortable piece of furniture. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head which reminded him that Darkness wasn't technically a name, either.  
  
Bakura glanced at Yami with dislike, his crimson eyes slits of irritation. "Who said I was going to?" he replied finally, his tone insolent. No, that wouldn't be nearly enough to pay for the annoyance of this interruption. Besides...he really, really needed to fuck Ryou _right now_ , or he was going to lose his mind.  
  
He leaned down to capture Ryou's willing mouth in a deep, sensual kiss that seemed to go on forever, tongues swirling and caressing each other as he reached one hand into his back pocket for the lube. He and Ryou had gotten into the habit of carrying it, just in case. It had come in handy more than once...Ryou could be a wicked tease, himself, and sometimes, waiting until they got home just wasn't an option.  
  
=============  
  
The appearance of the lube finally sunk in to the minds of the watchers exactly what was going on here.  
  
"Oh my god, they're going to do it," Honda muttered in amazement.  
  
Otogi was more practical, almost admiring-or was that envy in his voice? "He carries that stuff with him? Jeeeeez..."  
  
Jounouchi and Yuugi were both wide-eyed and speechless, and Kaiba was watching in cool silence, both eyebrows raised. Yami was scowling, half disgusted and wholly jealous. "Unbelievable," he growled.  
  
Without taking his eyes off them, Yuugi spoke. "Y-Yami? I-" His voice simply stopped as if someone had thrown a switch, then a thought seared into Yami's mind like a thunderbolt. / _I want to do that_ **_right now!_** /  
  
Yami threw him a shocked glance at the determination in his light's mental voice, and the waves of need coming through the bond. _What the hell? He must be joking. He can't possibly mean that-can he? Does he know what he's asking for? //Aibou?//_ he asked, and he knew the strain he was feeling was clear even in his thoughts. // _Don't say that unless you mean it. I... don't have that much control..._ // He eyed Yuugi, not sure if the other was listening.  
  
Yuugi's eyes were still fixed on Ryou and Bakura, and he appeared to be having trouble breathing. Yami let his emotions flow through the link to his light, not hiding the doubt or the sudden intense desire, but not wanting to take advantage of an already awkward situation if his light didn't really mean it. // _Aibou? Koi...I will take you right here on the floor if you say that, do you understand?//_ _  
_  
Yuugi finally looked up, his eyes burning, and nodded once, sharply. / _Yessss._ / His thought hissed like flame in Yami's mind, an acknowledgement and a demand that wiped away any doubt about his full understanding of the situtation. A tiny, deliberate smile flickered across his face. His hand moved slowly, sensuously to his shirt and began slowly to undo the buttons, gradually revealing the hard, lightly muscled torso beneath.  
  
Yami gritted his teeth. He was painfully hard now, hanging on to his control by a shred...."Bakura?" he called, carefully keeping his voice even, although it was deeper than usual. He couldn't take his eyes off the graceful movements of Yuugi's fingers as he ever so slowly removed his shirt, and he concentrated on taking slow, deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. "Throw that over here when you're finished..." he requested. In spite of himself, his voice sounded strained.  
  
  
Bakura had finished preparing Ryou, not without some stimulation that had the white-haired boy whimpering and begging for more, _now!_ He was currently completely focused on getting himself far enough out of his own jeans for Ryou's slender fingers to coat him with the lube, while maintaining as much skin contact between the two of them as was humanly possible. This was, unfortunately, difficult and took all of his concentration, but the oddness in Yami's tone managed to catch his attention.  
  
He spared him the briefest glance, taking in the scene, and hesitated for just a moment--hadn't he been trying to prove something here? But the part of his mind that had come up with this rationale was now as deprived of blood as the rest of his brain, and he could not remember anything beyond the beckoning call of the slender body wriggling impatiently beneath him. He gave the merest slight shrug of his shoulders, and with an evil smirk, complied with the request.  
  
Then he dismissed Yami and Yuugi and everyone else completely, as he lost himself in his light, burying his shaft to the hilt with a single swift thrust that made Ryou gasp and moan. He groaned aloud himself as Ryou's tight hot entrance gripped him tightly, and forced himself to wait, just a moment, for Ryou to adjust...god, so fucking tight, felt so _good..../move, dammit!/_ Ryou hissed sharply, and the world faded away around him as they were caught up in their own private heaven of heat and light and glorious friction.  
  
  
Yami, meanwhile, caught the slim tube without looking, transfixed as he was by Yuugi's... _stripteasing. //You're doing that_ **_on purpose_** _,//_ he growled at his light.  
  
Yuugi tilted his head, enticingly, his big eyes wide and innocent. / _Doing what?_ / he asked disingenuously. The last button dropped free and with a slight shrug his shirt fell, catching on his elbows. Slim fingers dipped toward his waist as if to the button there, but then merely hovered, briefly, before beginning a slow, seductive trace of his waistline.  
  
The disappointment snapped the last shred of Yami's control. He took one step forward, fighting, then lost it, tackling his light to the floor with a possessive snarl. // _Mine,_ // he growled, covering Yuugi's mouth in a fierce kiss, his tongue demanding entrance, which Yuugi granted instantly. Without breaking the kiss, he attacked the offending button as if it were the only thing standing between him and salvation--which was not far from the truth, he felt. Yuugi gave him a life back, gave him a reason to live again after thousands of years of empty darkness. Protecting Yuugi, loving Yuugi, making love to him...there was nothing in the world more important, and nothing--not even a stubborn button--could be allowed to come between them.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Otogi had been splitting his attention between Ryou and Bakura, and watching Honda, hungrily. As Yami and Yuugi descended to the floor with a clear intention of joining them, he decided that was the last straw. He swallowed hard, backing away from Honda with an effort, finally managing to tear his gaze away. "Sorry guys, I got to go," he muttered. "See you later."  
  
Kaiba, Jou, and Honda looked at him in varying degrees of surprise. He made no secret of his orientation, so why would he, of all people, be uncomfortable with this?  
  
Honda asked curiously, "Why?" Thunder cracked in the silence that followed, emphasizing the quiet broken only by the impassioned noises from the couples on the other side of the room, and Otogi's harsh breathing.  
  
He shook his head, not meeting anyone's eyes, looking resolutely _away_ from Honda. God, he was adorable when he was curious. "I can't--I have to, before I do something I might regret, something _you_ might regret."  
  
Honda looked confused; Otogi seemed to be talking to him, yes, he turned and met his eyes now--was that desperation in his gaze?  
  
Otogi was still talking, explaining, his voice harsh, almost breathless. "Like--tear your goddamn clothes off and just fuck you, right here, right now, the way I've wanted to for months--" He broke off abruptly, shook his head ruefully. "Sorry...shouldn't have..."  
  
He ducked his head and twisted away again with an effort. Honda's jaw dropped, and he stared in shock as Otogi pushed past Kaiba and Jou, and left hurriedly, going out into the rain.  
  
Jou looked from the doorway Otogi had disappeared through to Honda's frozen form and shook his head. The tall boy stood numbly with a stunned look on his face, his expression fairly screaming shock and disbelief. Jou hit him, and his mouth closed with an audible snap.  
  
Jou shook his head again. "Go!" he ordered, half laughing at his friend.  
  
Honda blinked, still staring straight ahead, nodded once, then raced after Otogi without anouther word. Jou could hear him shouting as he reached the door. "Oi, wait!"  
  
=============  
  
Kaiba watched him go, and raised an eyebrow at Jou. "What was that all about?" he asked mildly.  
  
Jou shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Honda's been in love with him almost since they met. I've been waiting forever for them to figure it out. The pair of idiots..." He was watching Yami and Yuugi now with an odd expression on his face, sounding almost absent as he explained. He shifted against the wall he was leaning on, crossing his ankles and folding his arms. He still looked uncomfortable, and after a bit he shifted again, and finally reached down to massage his aching cock.  
  
Seto realized what he'd been trying to hide then, and was faintly amused. He'd wanted to avoid making it obvious how hard he was getting, watching his best friend get pounded into the floor. Seto smirked, although he was aware of growing heat and tightness in that area himself. If Jou kept that up, though, he was going to come in his pants, and he just might take Seto with him. There was something unbearably exciting about watching the other boy touch himself like that. He said dryly, "You might want to do something about that, you're going to make a mess."  
  
Jou started. "Huh? Oh...yeah..." He was embarrassed at having been caught, though he wondered if it mattered after everything else that had happened today. He thought briefly about going into the bathroom to jerk off; he could feel Kaiba's eyes on him and he knew the boy was smirking...but there had been something in his expression...  
  
Suddenly feeling reckless, he simply unzipped, pulling his cock free, and stood there stroking himself, a rough, steady pace as he continued to watch Yami and Yuugi. _That's right Kaiba, get an eyeful, see if I care._ He shivered, but not with cold; Kaiba was still watching him, and the heat from his gaze was making odd little thrills ripple through him. He shuddered, biting back a groan, then a smart remark as Kaiba continued to watch him, expressionlessly.  
  
=====================  
  
On the other side of the room Ryou and Bakura collapsed together as they finished, resting peacefully now in each others arms.  
  
Ryou nuzzled his yami's chest, then settled back against him and surveyed the damage in the rest of the room. He noted the missing ones with interest, and the King of Games and his light with mild shock. / _Wow. I didn't know Yuugi could scream like that._ /  
  
Bakura just blinked, sated now and feeling sleepy. // _Hn._ //  
  
/' _Kura, look._ / Ryou's voice sounded thoughtful.  
  
// _I am,_ // he purred, leaning down to drop a kiss on his light's forehead.  
  
Ryou chuckled. / _No-- look at Kaiba._ /  
  
Bakura frowned. Kaiba? What....? He looked. // _Innnnteresting...very interesting._ //  
  
Kaiba's face was cold and expressionless as always, but his eyes, fixed on Jou, held a faint gleam of something like--hunger?  
  
Yami and Yuugi reached their peak almost as one, climaxing in twin cries of pleasure and triumph, and Jou, watching, gave himself a few more quick, hard strokes, and followed suit. His eyes closed and his body arched, throwing his head back as the thick white fluid shot out.  
  
An expression flashed across Kaiba's face, too quickly to be read, but something--regret, almost longing?--glittered in the deep blue of his gaze.  
  
... _Beautiful...I wish it was me you did that for._ Then his eyes fell closed, and he bowed his head, wincing inwardly. _No! I don't need you, don't want you. You are--a weakness. You are pathetic! And I have always treated you like nothing; no--you_ **_are_** _nothing to me. And you must, I know you hate me. I deserve nothing less._ The negative thoughts drenched him like cold water, effectively taking care of his arousal. _You are_ **_nothing_** _._ Whether he meant himself or Jounouchi, he wasn't completely sure.  
  
After a moment Kaiba raised his head and gave the room a sweeping, sardonic glance, noting the exhausted positions of the two sated couples, and Jounouchi, slumped against the wall, hair falling in his eyes as he hung his head. He hadn't bothered to do his jeans back up yet, and his softened cock rested limply in his now still hand. He looked tired, and there was a feeling of aloneness to him that Seto found achingly familiar.  
  
Angry with himself, he resisted the irrational and unwelcome urge to go over and brush the blonde hair out of Jounouchi's eyes and kiss him until he got a smile. A smile was one of the last reactions he would get, he knew, unless it was a mocking sneer. A knife edge of sudden longing wished it was otherwise, but it was too late to undo--not that he would, anyway. No. He already had in Mokuba, one weakness that had almost cost him everything...he could not afford another. He shook off the dark musings with a sense of irritation and looked around once more in faint, ironic amusement.  
  
"Well, obviously this tournament is over. Honda and Otogi's match ended in a draw, and Yuugi forfeits to me...I guess that makes me the domino champion of Domino City."  
  
He smiled, and almost it looked like a smirk, because that was the only kind of smiling Kaiba had done for years; but it was a smile, and Jou stared at him, his breath catching, feeling that funny warmth that Kaiba tended to stir up inside of him. God, but he was sexy when he smiled.  
  
Kaiba turned, still smiling, and left the room, his coat sweeping gracefully behind him.  
  
Jou leaned his head back against the wall with a soft thud, not realizing the tiny sound of loss that escaped him. _Kaiba...you always walk away, and leave me...wanting..._ His heart ached too damn much to finish that statement, even in his thoughts. He wasn't sure he even knew what exactly it was he wanted. He hastily pulled himself together, zipping his jeans in absentminded fashion as he considered whether or not he should offer Yami and Yuugi a hand up. Probably not, though neither of the two looked in any condition to stand on their own.  
  
Ryou and Bakura looked from Jou's weary face to Kaiba's retreating form and back again. Their eyes met and held, in speculation.  
  
/ _I wonder...._ /  
  
// _Shall we?_ //  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
-tbc-  
  
I think there will be at least two more chapters, possibly more if the story gets away from me. Stories have been known to do that. Not sure how soon I will get them written however--the more requests I get to finish it, the more likely it will happen soon. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honda catches up with Ryuuji, after his hasty exit from the tournament...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who left comments and reviews or emailed me, thank you!! ^^ You make my day--hell, you made my year. Thank you so much for your patience--it is due to knowing that so many were waiting on it that this chapter got written at all. Thanks especially to those of you who asked repeatedly when it would be finished. I was not expecting to get nearly the kind of response I got to the first chapter, which is partly why this chapter took so long; I hadn't even begun to work on it. ^^;;
> 
> Thanks to samurai-ashes for betaing! *smooch* ^__^

**Chapter 2: A Not So Romantic Getaway  
** ==============================  
Ryuuji sighed as he heard Honda's voice behind him. _'Great, just great.'_ He swung around with a determinedly pleasant smile--well, okay, it was more of a challenging smirk--on his face.  
  
"Go ahead, deck me. I deserve it."  
  
Honda frowned. He had an abominably cute frown.  
  
"I'm not going to deck you," he said cautiously. "I just have a few questions."  
  
 _'I just bet you do, love,'_ Ryuuji thought darkly. He raised a sardonic eyebrow at the young man. The gorgeous young man, who was currently standing close enough to touch if he reached out...  
  
Honda looked away, somewhat embarrassed. "I--did you mean what you said?" he asked in a rush. "H-how long...have you..." he trailed off, uncertain what he was trying to ask, or say.  
  
Ryuuji groaned inwardly. The embarrassment was the ultimate cuteness. He was blushing! So damn adorable! Oh god, he wanted kiss the man so badly.... um, Honda had asked him a question. "Hell yeah, almost since I met you," he answered decisively. _'Still do,'_ he thought fervently, _'I want to, I want to, I want to...'  
_  
He studied Honda's face, a bit impatiently, wondering what else he could possibly want to say that would not just make things more awkward. Wishing he would hurry up and get it over with because this was sheer torture! Standing here _this_ close, talking to him all alone...no one around...nothing but his own sense of honor to stop him from-- He stopped that train of thought right there. _'Come on, love, just leave it be, alright? Just let it go...'_ He really did not want to stand here and talk about this for one more instant, no matter how decent Honda was being about it.  
  
Honda took a deep breath, meeting his eyes again. They were such warm brown eyes....a guy could drown in those eyes. Kind of uncertain eyes, at the moment, Honda was hesitating over what he was going to say-- _'don't say it, love, just don't say anything, you don't have to be kind...and hell no, don't apologize...'  
_  
"I---I've been wanting you forever."  
  
Vivid green eyes blinked in shock. Ryuuji just stared at him for nearly a full minute. Then he covered his face with his hands.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," he muttered. "Must be kidding, you can't be..." He dropped his hands and raised his face to look imploringly at Honda. " _Please_ tell me you're joking."  
  
Honda grinned, just slightly--a wry expression. He shook his head.  
  
Ryuuji groaned loudly in disbelief and smacked himself on the head. "Hiroto--do you mean to tell me that we just wasted several _months_ that we could have spent snogging and shagging and scandalizing our friends?"  
  
Honda nodded gravely, though his eyes held sparks of laughter. Damn sexy sparks of laughter. _Asshole._ "Looks that way," he replied, contritely.  
  
Ryuuji looked to the skies for patience, or perhaps for justice. He mock-glared at Honda. "You better make this up to me, Honda-kun," he warned.  
  
Honda looked startled for a moment, then a slow grin spread across his features. "What did you have in mind?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
Ryuuji finally gave into the desperate desire to reach out and touch...just touch...He rested a hand on Honda's shoulder, stepping close until they were inches apart. What did he have in mind? Oh, so many things, but-- "To begin with..."  
  
' _I want to kiss you, I've always wanted to kiss you and if I don't do it now I think I may go insane.'_ He tilted his head just slightly, leaned forward just barely, and with a tiny sigh of relief, touched his lips to Honda's tempting mouth. Honda responded immediately, as if he'd rather been wanting to do that himself--and quite badly by the looks of it. His hand came up to tangle in Ryuuji's black hair, pulling him closer and returning the kiss with fierce hunger.  
  
Somehow, Ryuuji couldn't remember how, but his other hand ended up on Honda's waist and their bodies were pressed together, tightly, as if by sheer force of heated will they could be made to stick. The thought flickered through his mind that if this continued, here, stickiness would become a real concern. Honda's hands were making distracting patterns on his back and shoulders--he shivered, his groan lost in wet heat of his lover's mouth. He was trying to think here! He broke the kiss, ignoring Honda's moan of protest at the interruption.  
  
"That was just for starters," Ryuuji informed him, a sly grin pulling at his lips. "As for the rest..." The grin became positively wicked. "Can you spend the night?"  
  
The answering grin on Honda's face, and the ardent spark which lit his eyes told him all he needed to know. But, "It's still only late afternoon," he said by way of mock protest.  
  
The green eyes danced, teasing. "So we can get an early start," Ryuuji answered, with a last sensual rub of his hips against the other boy's groin. "Much as I'd love to continue this discussion right here on the street, it wouldn't be very comfortable for either of us, babe." Reluctantly he pulled away, tugging Honda's elbow and turning them both as they started up the street. ' _And we might get arrested,'_ he thought with a mixture of regret and wry amusement.  
  
Affecting to sound dazed, Honda muttered, "Street? Whaaat...? I didn't know we were on the street...." He looked around, wide-eyed, as if he had just now realized the location where they were having their...heated discussion.  
  
Ryuuji rolled his eyes. "That's funny, Honda, that's very funny," he said dryly.  
  
"I thought so," Honda answered, grinning finally.  
  
Releasing his grip on the brunette's elbow, Ryuuji cuffed the back of his head, then wrapped an arm around him as they walked.  
  
"We need to educate your sense of humor," he told him.  
  
The tall, lanky boy shrugged. "Where are we going?" he asked, disinterestedly. Not that it mattered much...  
  
"To my place, unless yours is closer?"  
  
Honda shook his head. "Nooo-o, but--" He stopped - and by god, if he didn't look faintly embarrassed.  
  
Was he maybe going to suggest...surely not... "No-o but what, baby?" Ryuuji looked at him sideways, intrigued, noticing as he did so that Honda's attractive face was very close when they were thus entwined. He could just lean over and taste--  
  
"Don't tell Jou I told you about this, alright?" Now Honda _sounded_ embarrassed; or at least, uncomfortable.  
  
"Okay," Ryuuji agreed, curious now. What did Jou have to do with anything? A faint flicker of jealousy flared, although he knew that the two of them were not involved like that. He'd seen for himself the way Jou's eyes followed Seto Kaiba around, and he could put two and two together. Although perhaps they had fooled around at some point, since neither of them had who they really wanted...his arm tightened possessively around Honda's waist. _'Mine now,'_ he thought, _'all mine, and don't you forget it.'_  
  
He had almost forgotten that he was waiting for an explanation when Honda stopped walking and looked around, getting his bearings; then he put his own arm around Ryuuji and guided him in a different direction, turning at the corner. He spoke hesitantly, glancing sideways occasionally as he explained. "Jou and I--well, sometimes he'd rather not sleep at home, you know what I mean?"  
  
Ryuuji did know what he meant--he'd seen bruises on Jou before, and suddenly the discomfort made sense. "Aa," he answered simply, trying not to read too much into the statement. He was _not_ jealous.  
  
He sighed inwardly. Okay, he was jealous. Not that he had any right to be--after all, he could have said something a long time ago, but no...he'd been so _sure_ that Honda would never look at him that way. He was a damned idiot, and damn lucky that he'd been wrong _and_ found out that he was wrong. Next time he saw Ryou he was going to kiss him--nah, maybe just glomp him with a flying tackle. Or maybe, just thank him profusely for being such a little slut. But god....he wished it hadn't taken so long, that they hadn't both been so goddamn stupid...he was jealous.  
  
Honda was giving him an amused look. "You're jealous," he observed.  
  
 _'You're a fucking genius, love,'_ Ryuuji griped to himself. He muttered briefly under his breath. "I am not jealous," he stated stubbornly. Admitting it to himself was one thing; admitting it to Honda, quite another. And it was disconcerting that the other boy could read him that well, so easily. Unconsciously his grip tightened on Honda's waist again, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"It's not like that," Honda continued, ignoring him--still sounding so goddamn amused. Ryuuji fumed silently.  
  
"I don't care," he said, trying to sound as if he didn't care. He didn't think he succeeded very well. "It's none of my business." Maybe if he said that enough times, he could convince himself.  
  
Honda snickered, trying not to laugh outright, and continued his explanation. "He used to come stay at my house sometimes when his dad--when he just needed a place to stay, but then we'd get awkward questions from my parents. Jou's an independent kind of guy, and he didn't want any pity or misguided help from well-meaning adults--it generally just made the situation worse." He shrugged. "So we made ourselves a little hideout in the woods at the back of the park, and he used to sleep there sometimes. Still does, I think. There are sleeping bags and a little food, things like that. It's not the most comfortable place on earth, and rather small, but it had plenty of room for the two of us."  
  
Honda turned and nuzzled his neck, affectionately, murmuring as he did so, "But really, we're friends, that's all. That's all we've ever been." His tongue darted out to lap at the sensitive spot below the earlobe, then he took the lobe in his teeth and nibbled at it, delicately. The tiny prickles of sensation went skittering down Ryuuji's spine like a fever. He gave a sharp intake of breath, his steps faltering, and he half turned into the touch, his own hand drifting down on Honda's backside...their progress halted altogether for a couple of long minutes as they shared an intense, desperate kiss.  
  
Honda broke away finally, smirking slightly, and Ryuuji glared at him from under half-lidded eyes. "How far away is this place, anyway?" he demanded, the effect of his annoyance somewhat ruined by the huskiness of his voice.  
  
"Couple of blocks," Honda responded, the faint smirk still on his face.  
  
Ryuuji groaned softly. "Let's go, then," he said through his teeth. "You better hurry, baby, and I am not kidding." He still had a handful of Honda's ass, and he squeezed lightly, a threat and a promise.  
  
Honda didn't bother to respond to that, but he did shiver and quicken his steps in the direction of the park. Ryuuji could see it now, and he wondered just where this place of theirs was.  
  
"Ano...Hiro--what exactly does this hideout of yours look like?" He was dubious as to the comfort and relative privacy of this place. Not that it mattered...he was having enough trouble waiting until they reached it, that he knew he never would have made it all the way home. He shuddered with need, feeling Honda's body heat seeping into him all up and down his side as he pressed against him.  
  
Honda shuddered in response, but avoided the question. "You'll see," he answered vaguely. That was not reassuring. His hand had slipped beneath Ryuuji's shirt and was caressing the skin of his back in lazy, circling, _arousing_ strokes. That was _damn_ not reassuring!  
  
They had reached the park, winding through the scattered people and biking paths, footsteps leaving quickly vanishing imprints in the thick grass. Ryuuji didn't come here often, and he didn't recall any woods--they were apparently heading for a grove of trees which, Ryuuji thought, might be _nearly_ big enough to justify Honda's calling it that. Ryuuji hoped that there was more to this hideout than just the cover of trees. He would rather not get busted for having sex in a public park, no matter how fun it might be.  
  
Regardless, though, they were definitely having sex. As soon as possible, preferably now. Five minutes ago, even. There was no way in hell he was letting go of Honda without a damn good fucking, and no, it could definitely not wait until they found a more appropriate place. If this place didn't have enough cover, they would just have to get busted; screw the cops and screw the rules, because he had to screw his boyfriend or he was going to spontaneously combust.  
  
Honda chuckled, as if he knew what Ryuuji was thinking, a small, wicked, sexy sound that made Ryuuji's groin hurt. "Dammit, Hiro," he growled.  
  
"Almost there," Honda answered mock-soothingly, tracing a hand over the bare skin of his back again. "Come on." He said come, oh god, he said come...with just the slightest emphasis on that word--or was that Ryuuji's imagination?  
  
 _'I'm going to kill him,'_ Ryuuji thought darkly. ' _No, I'm going to fuck him first, and *then* kill him.'_  
  
They were out of sight in the trees now, and Honda paused again, looking around. "Right over...there..." He led the way toward a low rocky hill on the other side of a tiny clearing, searching along the base of it until he found what he was looking for--a small opening in the rocks, nearly hidden by brush and a half fallen tree.  
  
Ryuuji eyed it dubiously. "Is that...what I think it is?" He was slightly claustrophobic, and that entrance looked awfully small. He doubted the interior was much larger.  
  
Honda was smirking again. "It's a cave, yes, but I'd appreciate it if you stayed relatively civilized. Or would you _like_ for me to drag you in by the hair?" He wound his fingers in Ryuuji's hair as he spoke, twining through and closing his hand around a soft fistful of black curls.  
  
Ryuuji threw him a brief, irritated glance. "Fuck you," he snapped. He hated when people teased him about his hair.  
  
Unfazed and unrepentant, the other boy tugged the ponytail loose of its fastenings, shrugging as the raven locks tumbled down. "That was the idea, yes," Honda agreed blandly. He ran his fingers through the now free hair, wrapping it in his hand and stroking it gently.  
  
Heat rolled over Ryuuji again like a tide, irritation and doubts vanishing at the calmly suggestive words. Who the hell cared where it was? It was a place where they would be safely out of sight enough for him to get naked--and more importantly, to get Honda naked, and suddenly he wasn't going to waste one more second standing here and debating it.  
  
Tugging his hair free of Honda's loose grip, he ducked toward the entrance, dragging the tall boy behind him. They tumbled through more or less together, into a small, dusty, but dry little cave. It wasn't _quite_ big enough to stand upright in, and they had to duck their heads slightly. It was small, very small, but there were two sleeping bags on the floor, as promised, and that was all Ryuuji cared about right now.  
  
His hands were already working feverishly at the buttons of his constricting jeans--his bloody _tight_ jeans, god....He watched Honda strip off his shirt with a kind of transfixed state of shock, licking his lips as the hard toned body was revealed. ' _Oh my god...'_ He was still having trouble believing this was really happening, that the unconscious sex god he'd wanted for so long actually wanted him too. Honda raised an eyebrow at him, and he realized that he had frozen, motionless, with his hand in his pants as he watched.  
  
He flushed, grimacing, and quickly pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the side. He kicked his shoes in the general direction of the entrance, as Honda had done, and froze again, holding his breath, as Honda shoved his jeans down and stepped out of them. He swallowed hard. ' _Holy fuck...shit...'_ Lust was clouding his brain, and he couldn't form a single coherent thought other than a litany of ' _So fine, god, so damn hot, I want you now! Now, now, now...'_ The word beat in his brain, and he watched, mesmerized, as Honda moved toward him, sauntering suggestively, head tilted to one side to avoid the low roof of the cave. Oh, that was _sexy! 'Want you NOW!'_ But he couldn't move.  
  
Honda's smirk was back, as he took in the stunned, lust-filled look on his lover's face, and he came over and pushed Ryuuji's hands away. "I think you need some help with those, love," he purred, his voice sending little shocks of pleasure through Ryuuji's already overloaded system.  
  
He let Honda pull him close, pressing their bodies together, and even through the denim, the friction was nearly unbearable as Honda's weeping cock rubbed against his hardness. He closed his eyes, tilting his head, and Honda's hands slipped down the back of his jeans, cradling and caressing his ass as he thrust sharply against him. He heard a moan and decided vaguely that it was his, but it didn't seem to matter much...he was too lost in the delicious sensations as Honda pulled his jeans down and their bodies met, skin to skin, pressed together from chest to hip to knee. Rippling sensations of shock and pleasure rolled over him, and he clutched the tall boy's hips in a fierce grip.  
  
Honda was nibbling on his neck, one hand tangled in his hair again--with some bemusement, he realized that Honda really had a thing for his hair. He would have to remember that. If he could remember anything, at all, other than this unbelievable heady feeling of bliss as Honda's naked cock rubbed against his own. Someone moaned again and this time he was pretty sure it was himself. He moved forward, kicking his jeans aside, and dragged Honda down onto the sleeping bags. God, he'd dreamed about this for so long....his fantasy come to life, and he just prayed to all the gods that it was for real this time. If he woke up now and found it was just a dream, it would damn near kill him, he thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ryuuji turned his head and fastened his mouth on Honda's again, kissing him deeply as he pushed him down on the mat. His tongue explored the inside of Honda's mouth, delighting in the hot velvety texture of it, while his hands explored the enticing expanse of skin, the hot, hard, sexy body. Honda's own hands wandered over his back, his arms, his rear, caressing, arousing, kindling pinpricks of fire and ice everywhere they touched.  
  
The kiss broke for air at last, both of them gasping. They held each other's gaze for a moment, green fire meeting liquid brown desire. Ryuuji concentrated on breathing--since at this point that took conscious thought--and let the thrill and wonder of this moment, the stuff of fantasies become reality, sweep over and through him. He shuddered. His hands kept moving, lightly stroking, unable to stop touching even for a moment. _'I can't believe it, I've needed you for so long, I can't believe this is really happening. I need you so bad.'_ His hands closed convulsively on the strong arms, and he pulled the other boy close and buried his face against his neck.  
  
He felt a kiss pressed against his hair, and the strong brown hands wandered up and down his body, learning him by heart in the semi-darkness of the cave. The air should have been cool, it should have chilled their naked skin, but all he could feel was the heat of his own blood burning in his veins like lava, and the radiating furnace of the hard body pinned beneath his own. His grip tightened, fiercely possessive. _'I'll never let you go. You're mine.'_ He was almost overwhelmed by the intense need to have, to keep, to take and mark the other as his. _  
_  
And suddenly it occured to him that there had been a major oversight here. "Hiro," he said, and his voice came out low and rough, making his lover bite back a moan as he answered, "Yeah?"  
  
Ryuuji released him, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow. He admired the sight of Honda lying there with flushed skin and swollen lips, the slanted brown eyes glittering with desire. ' _Damn gorgeous'_ , he thought, as he continued, "I don't suppose you'd happen to have any lube around here? Unlike _some_ people, I don't actually carry it as a matter of course."  
  
Honda laughed, a deep throaty chuckle, and the sound of it feathered over his skin like teasing fingertips. Ryuuji shivered.  
  
"We'll have to do something about that," Honda decided, shooting a sly look at him. Damn that was sexy--not just the look, but the implications had him aching with need.  
  
"Hiroto," he said warningly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Honda laughed again, obviously pleased with the effects of his teasing. "Let me see what I can find," he said, getting up and crawling over to the corner where the supplies were stashed. Smooth skin rippled over the muscles of his ass and thighs as he moved, and Ryuuji sat up, reaching, then his brain caught up and he restrained himself. _'Down, boy...damn it....'_  
  
He tried to distract himself. Drawing up one knee he wrapped an arm around it, resting his chin there. What was Honda looking at? A few packs and boxes of various sizes were sitting there, and Honda was rummaging though them, hopefully to find some kind of lubrication. Ryuuji didn't allow himself to speculate on what might happen if he didn't find anything. _'Kamisama, no, please, please...let him find something, anything...I can't wait any longer.'  
_  
He twirled a strand of his loose hair around a slender finger, his eyes narrowing intently, focused, as if the success of Honda's search depended on his own control and concentration. Maybe it did. Green peeked through half-closed eyelashes as he watched Honda's tempting ass, and he bit his lip, hard, hoping the tiny flash of pain might put a momentary dent in his desire. He'd waited this long, he thought resolutely, he could wait a couple more minutes--barely. _'But god...he looks good enough to eat.'  
  
_ The very idea sent another rush of blood thundering through his body, and he hissed through his teeth. The strain of holding himself back was getting painful. He reached down to take his cock in hand with a firm grip, easing the unbearable ache slightly with slow, soothing strokes.  
  
Honda threw a knowing smirk over his shoulder when he heard the noise, and Ryuuji glared at him with barely leashed impatience. " _Now_ , Hiro," he hissed.  
  
Honda looked like he might be amused. "In a minute, baby; you really don't want me to come back without finding something."  
  
Ryuuji snorted, unable to refute the logic of that, but not happy about it. His hand had quickened in it pace, and he forced himself to slow it--he was too close to the edge to risk that. He seethed almost audibly with frustration as he waited for the other boy to find what he was looking for.  
  
Honda was definitely amused. "Is there steam coming out of your ears yet?" he teased.  
  
The green eyes narrowed, abandoning the ineffectual glare in favor of cool calculation. "No," Ryuuji answered in a low, seductive tone, "but there's steam rising from every inch of your hot body, babe, and I can feel the heat from here. I want to touch you everywhere, baby. I want to set you on fire like you've done to me." His voice was husky, sultry with promise and intent.  
  
Honda stifled a groan, but he couldn't hide the powerful shudder the words gave him. "You already have, babe," he gasped.  
  
Ryuuji smirked, feeling a little more in control of things. "Just find something. Doesn't matter what. One way or another, I am going to fuck your ass today." He grinned, a feral expression that was both arrogant and dangerous.  
  
"Ahh, god--stop it!" Honda groaned. "You have any idea how hard you're making it to think here?" He sat back on his heels, breathing hard, and held up a bottle, squinting at it in the dimness.  
  
"I still can't believe that you're as hot for me as I've been for you all this time," he said distractedly.  
  
"Believe it, sexy," Ryuuji snarled, still annoyed at the reminder of the time they had wasted. His hand dropped to curl into a fist on the ground, feeling the blood pounding in his veins as he clenched his fingers. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "God, lover, you're killing me here..."  
  
Honda was scrutinizing the ingredients of the bottle in his hand. "Ha! this might work...I think..."  
  
"It works, it works, just give it to me and get your gorgeous hot ass back over here!"  
  
Honda handed it back over his shoulder, laughing at him again. Ryuuji glanced at the label briefly before squeezing a liberal amount into his cupped hand. Sunscreen lotion, eh. He wrinkled his shapely nose at the smell--vanilla? But it didn't matter-- _'oh, ye gods'..._ He stared.  
  
Looking back, Honda caught a glimpse of green slanted eyes going wide in the elfin face, as he slowly and suggestively backed up, still on his hands and knees. Deliberately he accentuated the sway of his hips, and Ryuuji's breathing grew loud and harsh.  
  
"Goddamn, you're such a tease!" he ground out. "I need to _touch_ you, dammit, get over here now!"  
  
Pouting, Honda did as he was told. Ryuuji eyed the pout in disbelief. What the fuck? He shook his head; not an expression he would have expected from tough-guy Honda--it was weird, but at the same time...damn was it sexy. Honda propped himself on his elbows beside the raven-haired boy, and Ryuuji draped himself over his back, needing the contact. _'Need you need you need you, want you so bad...'_ He nuzzled the join of Honda's neck and shoulder, lapping at it with his tongue, eliciting a shiver. With one well-slicked finger he teased the tight entrance, making the other boy jerk, then give a shuddering sigh. Not used to this, then.  
  
"Ever done this before?" he murmured.  
  
"No," Honda moaned, "Jou and I...fooled around a bit, jerked each other off a few times, you know...but not like...this--ah, shit!" Honda's breath caught sharply, and Ryuuji smiled smugly to himself. But he no longer had the patience to prolong his own teasing. He pressed a kiss on Honda's shoulder, and carefully inserted the finger, sliding it in all the way to the base in a single smooth stroke.  
  
Honda let out a hiss between his teeth, then after a moment, a breathless laugh.  
  
"You alright, baby?" Ryuuji slid his finger in and out a few times, gently probing at the vise grip of the passage. Holy shit, he was tight!  
  
"Yeah--feels...good. Feels strange." Honda said wonderingly, his voice still holding a note of breathless laughter.  
  
Ryuuji gave him a minute to get used to the feeling, tracing his toungue over his neck and shoulder. ' _Mmm, he tastes good....'_ Lust surged to the forefront again, almost overriding his concern, and he was finding it very, very difficult to take his time here...but if this was Honda's first time, it was going to be good, and that meant going slow. "Okay?" he asked.  
  
Honda nodded. Ryuuji withdrew his finger and frowned at it; next time, he was going to make sure they had proper lubrication, if he _did_ have to start carrying it with him. And there was definitely going to be a next time, many next times, in fact. With a fresh application of sunscreen, he slid two fingers in past the knuckle, earning a shuddering gasp from his lover.  
  
He raised his head, concerned. "Hurt, baby?"  
  
There was a short silence. "N-nno--no, it's okay."  
  
"Sure?" he asked, warningly. His own legs were starting to shake with tension, need and desire and emotional strain all taking their toll as he managed to hold himself in check for just a little longer. All he really wanted to do was thrust himself into that sweet ass without further delay and pound him into oblivion--but he was going to be a gentleman, even if it killed him. "You tell me if it hurts, you hear?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Taking his word for it, Ryuuji scissored his fingers back and forth, stretching and loosening. It was unbelievably tight; he refused to allow himself to even think about how heavenly it would feel...no, he wasn't going to go there, or he would definitely lose it. At last, slowly, he inserted a third finger.  
  
"Ahh!--hnnn....o-okay..." Honda groaned, resting his head on his arms. After a moment, "It's good, I'm good, come on, do it!" He rocked, thrusting back against Ryuuji's fingers, trying to get more friction.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you--this is supposed to feel good." Ryuuij pumped the wedge of his fingers a few more times for emphasis.  
  
"It does, it does," Honda gasped. "Oh man....shit...oh _shit_ ..." he breathed.  
  
Ryuuji laughed softly. "Gooood..." He withdrew his fingers and prepared himself with the remaining lotion. Honda collapsed on his back beside him, feeling oddly empty and needing that sense of warm fullness back, and the sooner the better.  
  
For the first time, he looked a bit uncertain. "What should I do?"  
  
Rather than answer, Ryuuji traced a hand down the inside of Honda's thigh and under his knee, tugging gently. Honda spread his legs wide, bending his knees, exposing himself completely to Ryuuji's appreciative gaze. Warm golden skin stretched smoothly over the well defined muscles of his chest and abdomen, rippling with his ragged breathing. His swollen cock stood at attention, purple at the tip; the rosy pucker of his entrace was just visible below it, between the smooth delicious curves of his ass. Ryuuji couldn't breathe. "Oh gods, baby, you are beautiful."  
  
The warm brown eyes blinked in surprise, and sudden vulnerability. "You think so?"  
  
"Ohhh, yeah!" he answered, fervently. He positioned himself at the tight entrance, and stroked a reassuring hand over the tense stomach muscles. "Relax, love," he murmured, leaning down to taste the fine sheen of sweat that covered the golden skin. Catching one of the hard nipples with his teeth, he bit down gently, then licked it soothingly, circling it with his tongue. He wrapped one hand around the proud cock, stroking it unhurriedly, teasing the slit at the tip with his finger. The other boy moaned, gradually relaxing as pleasure washed through him.  
  
"That's it, baby," Ryuuji whispered, "take it easy." Releasing Honda's cock he used both hands to brace himself over his lover's body, moving as slowly as he could manage as he entered him, carefully pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Finding Honda's mouth, he kissed him hard as his length slid home. ' _Oh sweet fucking Christ...'_ He broke the kiss with a loud groan, forcing himself to stillness.  
  
"Jesus, love...oh, baby...fffuck..." He let his breath out in a long, slow exhalation of sheer bliss. He just didn't have words to express how good it felt, to have that heated channel gripping his throbbing cock; so incredibly tight! _'Christ....'_ Placing his hands on the ground on either side of Honda's head, he looked into the soft brown eyes, dazed just now with shock and pleasure. "Hurt yet?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"N-no...still--" Honda took a deep, shuddering breath, "still.... _good._ " He sounded wondering, content.  
  
"Yeah," Ryuuji sighed in agreement, closing the last few inches between them to kiss him softly. The kiss quickly became something fierce and heated, tongues meeting in a hot wet wrestling match, and Honda's hands were fisted in his hair again. Ryuuji groaned into the kiss, deep and aching.  
  
"Baby, I need to..." he gasped, resting his forehead against Honda's. His hair tumbled around their faces, sweaty strands sticking to his temples.  
  
"Move," Honda answered breathlessly, wriggling a bit. "I'm ready...."  
  
Again, Ryuuji took his word for it. He just couldn't hold back any longer. _'Not going to last long...'_ he thought, somewhat regretfully. He was already to close to the edge, and he knew Honda was too. He pulled out and thrust back in again, swiftly, then again, not bothering to hold back his groan of bliss and relief. He heard Honda swearing, a stream of rough disjointed words expressing his less than coherent enjoyment and appreciation. "Oh shit, oh shit...ye gods...fucking * _shit_ *...god!" _  
_  
They moved in unison, coming together hard and fast, because it was simply impossible to not keep increasing their pace, with the pent up rush of long denied need and desire demading the agony of release. Ryuuji felt his groin tightening, and had just barely enough presence of mind to reach between them blindly and grasp Honda's hard cock in his fist, pumping it in time with his movements as he buried himself to the hilt in Honda's ass again and again.  
  
One more thrust, maybe two, yeah...and Honda cried out, a hoarse shout of delirious exhilaration, screaming Ryuuji's name as he came. His back arched, muscles contracting, and with his own shuddering cry Ryuuji gave one more thrust and came hard, shooting his seed into his lover's body. The world turned white and he collapsed, blinded, mostly on top of Honda.  
  
After a moment he pulled out, with a gasp of loss from his lover, and moved slightly so that he was lying next to him, though still partly on top of him. He couldn't bring himself to completely lose that contact just yet.  
  
They lay together, spent and gasping, hands moving in small lazy caresses on each other's flushed skin.  
  
"God..." Honda breathed at last.  
  
"Yeah," Ryuuji answered with feeling. "We definitely have to start carrying lube."  
  
"Hell yeah," his lover answered. His lover. Oh fuck yeah, he liked the sound of that. "Mine," he murmured decisively, turning his head and stealing a languid kiss.  
  
Honda chuckled lazily. "Yeah, I am. You're mine, too, though...and I don't share."  
  
"Wouldn't want you to," Ryuuji sighed in content. Kamisama...he wished like bloody hell that one of them would have had guts enough (or perhaps, been fool enough) to have made a move on the other months ago. He wouldn't have passed this up for anything.  
  
There was only one thing still bothering him--he shivered suddenly. "If you ever want me to fuck you in a cave again, love, for damn sure you _will_ have to drag me in by the hair, because you will not get me here any other way."  
  
Honda's laughter echoed from the low ceiling. "I'll remember that," he promised.  
  
"You'd better." Honda was still laughing, and Ryuuji gave a long-suffering sigh and kissed him soundly, just to shut him up. It worked remarkably well; god, the man could kiss. Within about three seconds he completely forgot both his surroundings and his irritation as if they had never been.  
  
 _'I'll never let you go...'  
_


End file.
